


Safe

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Minor injury mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: Scott and Virgil hanging from the bus, Kayo to the rescue?
Series: Lenna & Janet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 8





	Safe

Scott was unsure whether he could pull off this manoeuvre, but he had little option. Although Virgil was awake, he was barely with it and of no help at all, and his hand was slowly sliding out of Scott’s. Plus, his left hand, currently gripping the thin metal strip between the two now-empty panes of windshield, was also slipping due to the sharp metal cutting into his hand. Blood was making it slippery.

He couldn’t think of any other move to make, and he was pleased that Virgil had managed to get Lucy to close her eyes. This was going to be tricky. Scott could finally hear the sirens of approaching emergency services, but they would be too late for him and his brother.

Just as Kayo’s head appeared over the top of the bus Scott let go, their eyes meeting and Scott gave a small smile as they fell.

He pulled with all his might on Virgil’s hand and succeeded in getting Virgil slightly higher than he was. They crashed into each other again as Scott fired off his grapple gun. Thank goodness Virgil had understood; he had wrapped himself around his big brother as Scott fired.

By the time the grapple wrapped itself around the chassis of the bus they had fallen three-quarters of the way down the cliff. But worse was yet to come, and Scott braced himself as much as he could as the cable suddenly went taut, immediately swinging them into the cliff face. His left shoulder bore the brunt of the impact, and he thanked his mom silently that Virgil had such a tight hold on him. If they had still been holding hands Scott doubted he could have held on enough. Thankfully his left hand had locked into place, getting his fingers undone would not be easy.

They hung there for a moment, getting their breath back, before Scott hit the retract button and they began the slow climb up the cliff. While the grapple had not really been designed to retract with the weight of two Tracy’s, Brains always over-engineered his inventions. Thank goodness for that.

Kayo’s heart was in her mouth, a scream dying on her lips as she watched Scott deliberately let go, but she trusted that man with her life and he did not disappoint. She wasn’t sure any of the others would have been able to pull off that manoeuvre, and as soon as she was sure they were securely held by the bus, Kayo returned to the matter at hand.

Climbing back over the bus and dropping to the ground, she was met by the welcome sight of three ambulances and two fire engines. Medics were already looking the children and Miss Clark over, it was now up to her to get Lucy, Sandra and Mr Thompson out. One of the firemen came over to liaise with her.

‘I am so sorry for the delay in getting here. We were unaware there was an issue until a few minutes ago.’ She was going to kill that controller, if Scott didn’t get there first. Kayo flashed him a humourless grin. ‘No matter. You’re here now. Can one of your teams assist my two colleagues while the other helps me get the three remaining people off the bus?’ He nodded, moved away a couple of steps before coming back and saying: ‘other colleagues?’

Kayo gestured with her head and moved towards the cliff edge. Looking over, he saw Scott and Virgil, now almost to the top. They would need help to get up from the base of the bus though, and as he turned away Kayo could see his mind working out a solution.

Harnessed up to the fire truck, Kayo didn’t take long to reach Lucy. Crouching down beside her, Kayo instructed her to open her eyes. Immediately the little girl looked for the two brothers, and seeing no-one, she turned tear-filled eyes on Kayo. ‘Where are they?’ she whispered. Kayo smiled gently. ‘They’re safe, Lucy. They are coming up the cliff now. Are you ready to get out of here?’ Lucy nodded, and held on tightly to Kayo’s neck as she undid the straps. She carried the sobbing child out and left the rescue of Sandra and the driver to the firemen now they were there.

Lucy wouldn’t let Kayo put her down. She needed to know that Scott and Virgil were safe. So the pair stood on top of the cliff as the firemen helped her brothers up. Virgil came first, stumbling up the cliff top, and Scott wasn’t too far behind. His eyes falling on the girl in Kayo’s arms, a huge grin broke out on his face as the girl all but screamed his name in Kayo’s ear.

‘Virgil!’

He came rushing over and she held her arms open for a hug Virgil was only too happy to oblige her with. Taking her off Kayo, the two walked towards the ambulances. Scott came up beside her. ‘Sorry about that.’ She knew what he was apologising for, but it was unnecessary. Once again Scott Tracy had saved their lives. The medic had already bandaged Scott’s hand, and the two stood shoulder to shoulder watching Virgil and Lucy with the medics.

‘You! I want a word with you! You are going to be in so much trouble when I get through with you!’

The unmistakable voice of that idiot John had been in contact with suddenly rang out over the scene as a tall, thin man climbed out of a police car.

Everyone tensed as he made his way over to Scott.


End file.
